Beyblades: Flash Aid
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: Time for the fourth tournament Hiro's old friend come back to Japan and could something bloom? But ask yourself these questions: What connection does she have to BioVolt? Who is her grandpa? And whats with the alter egos. Rated T to save my neck
1. And so it began

Beyblades:

Series 4;

Flash Aid

A/n: If I did own BeyBlades (which I don't) this would be the fourth series. There are a few OC's and some magic. Plua mention's of ye olde characters. The only things I own in the story are Himinco, Maddy, Tai, Sovereign and Himinco's alter ego's. Sadly enough that is it. This is story number six. I will up dtae eventually.

The three-forty plane from New York arrived at Tokyo Airport. An azure haired man walked out of the gate. "Geez, it sure good to be back in Japan. I guess I will go to the BBA building. Tyson will probably be there" the man thought to himself as he went outside and hailed for a taxi.

At the same time and place a woman reached for her cell-phone. "Hello, is this the Kinomiya residence?" she spoke clearly as to not jumble her words. "Yes this is. May I ask who is speaking?" The boy didn't sound like Tyson so it must be one of Tyson's friends. "I am Himinco Oniishi. I am looking for Hiro". The boy gave an exasperated "oh" and then said "Hiro hasn't come back to Japan yet. Um… so I will get Tyson to tell him you called".

"Thanks anyways" Himinco hung up with a click and said "I have better go and see my grandpa. Oh crud, it is nearly four. He would have expected me by now. To the BBA building it is". And with that the girl set off on foot. What? She didn't like to mess up the environment.

Hiro arrived at the BBA building just as the G Revolution team arrived for a meeting. Hiro went to the office and was attacked by lots of looks that said "your back" and "where did you go" and "why didn't you tell us you were back?" Hiro laughed and began to tell them where he had been.

"I went to Russia, China, Australia, Africa and I just arrived back today from America" (short and sweet; Hiro doesn't like to ramble). Then Tyson remembered the message he was supposed to give Hiro. "Um… a girl named Him…Himi…..Himinc?..." he trailed off. Then a voice said "Himinco called but you are too late". Everyone looked around and then an overly hyper girl jumped from the stands and landed on Hiro's back. "I am already here!" she yelled. She got off and hugged Hiro. Then she turned to everyone else. "Looks like Hiro's gotta girlfriend!" Ray and Max said together.

"It's not like that" Hiro blushed. "This is my best friend, Himinco Oniishi. She used to baby sit you, Tyson. Where is Maddy and Tai?"

"Um… I just arrived from America one hour ago y'know? They don't know I am coming back. But yeah, knowing Tai, he will be here in an hour" Himinco stated nonchalantly.

"Wait. I just got off of the America-Japan flight. I could've seen you earlier" Hiro said looking disappointed.

"Oh stop your whining Hi-Chan. I am here now. Oh and Mr. D, should I tell them about what you told me?" Himinco turned from Hiro to Mr. Dickinson.

"Oh, alright" Mr. D smiled.

"Cool. Well, the BBA is having celebrity concert to raise money for the tournament this year," Himinco began. "So you guys and some other bladders are invited to attend. The guest will include, Hikari, Ming squared and the Tigress Dance studio".

"Who are they?" Tyson said, everyone stared.

"Um, Tyson? Hikari is only the best female singer out now. She sings that song called White Destiny" Hilary answered for Himinco.

"Yes, that's her alright" Himinco chuckled. Hiro glanced at Himinco. She was on edge about something. And she had always wanted to use the name Hikari if she became a singer. Hiro shook his head. She would tell me if she was, he thought. But Himinco could sing, dance and act, and she really wanted to be a singer. He couldn't shake the thought, so he let it go on. Then Himinco said that Tai and Maddisyn-Maddilyn-Maddigan had arrived. "Hello, Hiro!" Maddy squealed (it sounded like the blonde was meeting her boyfriend after ten years) and Tai just waved.

"So Tyson, remember me?"

"Um….no?" was Tyson's reply.

"Oh, you're nice!" Maddy huffed and then she went to sulk in a corner. Himinco just laughed. "So, well then, I guess I will see you at the concert cause I got tickets!" Himinco added as she, Maddy and Tai took their leave.

Himinco sat in her room as soon as she got home. "He looked at me as if he knew something was up. Maybe I shouldn't be using these fake identities? What am I saying? I can only find out what Grandpa wants me to do with next years tournament if I use these identities. Miss Kaoru, Miss Kaori, Himeno, Himinco and Hikari. Good standard. Oh, crud. A news report. What the Biovolt is back up and running? Oh my! If they find me and find out what I am doing they will sabotage me. Best if I keep a low profile and have each of my identities in a different attitude. Miss Kaoru should be shy. Miss Kaori is going to be outgoing. Himeno, angry. Himinco, the same as Hiro remembers her. And Hikari? A goody-two-shoes? She will be fun, hyper, happy, cool, calm and collected. That works! Now to un-pack. Damn jet-lag! Time to take a nap" Himinco thought and she calmly set herself down to sleep. What deep dark hidden things does this girl have in common with Biovolt? What is she using these identities for? Who on earth is her Grandpa? And what does Hiro have to do with this?

Hiro was up early next day. He decided to take a walk. But he also saw that Ray was there and he was up as well as Kai. So they tagged along too. As they were jogging past the mall they saw a small dancing studio called Tigress. Hiro figured it was the dance studio that Himinco had mentioned. Then he saw a lady and two girls in the window. They were dancing ballet. Then he realized that the lady was Himinco. What would she doing up at this hour? It is only six in morning, Hiro thought.

A/n: stay tuned for the next chapter where I may actually be having Tala doind the diclaimer. R&R please. And tell me if I should write my extremely random story or not! Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!


	2. And it all went downhill from there

Well, I fianlly updated a story that I haven't written on for age, so here goes!

* * *

**_And it all went downhill from there..._**

Hiro walked home hurriedly. He couldn't believe he had seen Himinco. Ray and Kai had kept going, not relaizing they had seen Himinco too. He would have to ask her about it soon. Without realizing it, he ran into a young woman who was about to enter the BBA Building."Sorry!" Hiro said, trying to sound sincere. He turned to look at the woman. She was incredibly beautiful. She had brown hair that was tied up in a bun and glasses were covering her big brown eyes.  
"It's okay. I am Miss Kaoru by the way. I am Mr. Dickenson's new secretary." The woman exstended an arm to shake hands and Hiro took it. "You are Hiro Kinomiya, Coach of the BBA Revolution team!" She obviously already knew about him so he didn't need to say anything on his behalf.  
"Yes, I am. I'd best keep going, I have to make an important phone call!" Hiro then sped off down the street.

"He is porbably going to call me!" Miss Kaoru said. "I wish I didn't have to keep this up. Miss Kaoru-the secretary- Miss Kaori-the substitute teacher- Himeno-the dancer- Hikari-the singer- and Himinco-the university student, who's supposed to be taking over the BBA at the end of the year, in the place of her grandfather who is retiring. Gee, I have an interesting life!" Miss Kaoru-Himinco- opened the door to the BBA building to start her first day of work experience.

Hiro had just gotten home to see that everyone was already up.  
"Kai and Ray said that you got lost! We all got up to search for you!" Daichi moaned. He was not, and probably never will be, a morning person.  
"Well I am here. I just have to make a phone call. Sorry for making everyone worry" Hiro bowed his head as he went into the kitchen to the phone.

"Come on, pick up!" Hiro yelled at the by now named _Stupid_ phone.  
"Your call cannot be connected. Please check the number and try again! The phone you have called is curently switched off, please call again later!" was all the phone could reply. Hiro let out a sigh and placed the phone back on the reciever. This was going to take a while.

He moved into the dojo to see everyone talking about strategies for blading. Hior joined. But the dojo door opened and as quick as a flash, something was hugging Hiro from behind.

"Hey, Hi-chan! I know you tried to call me earlier! Whats up? I came as quick as I could?" Himinco was already latched onto him by the time everyone computed who it was.

"Yeah, I did try to call you. You phone was off. Why?" Hiro asked cooly, as if having an adult woman latched onto your back was the most natural thing in the world.

"You shouldn't call me why I am in class, idiot! Oh yeah I didn't tell you that I attend Tokyo U., did I?" Himinco back tracked a little.

"You go to Uni?" Hiro asked astounded.

"Yep!" Himinco replied. "Anyway, why'd ya call?"

"Um... no reason. Wait, now I remember, I thought we should get together and go to lunch or something. Yeah, that was it. Tyson, maddy and everyone included!" Hiro thought that sounded like a good lie.

"I know your lying, but still good idea. I was thinking of saying that too, but you took my idea, damn you! Okay, well its eleven, so shall we be off? I can text Maddy and Tai and tell them to meet us there!" Himinco got off Hiro's back and began pulling him towards the door. Hiro sighed and everyone filed out of the room. Yep, thought Hiro, this was gonna take a while.

* * *

Sorry it is short, but I need more ideas. Now as promised last time, Tala shall disclaim everything I do NOT own, got it, Tals? 

Tala: Don't call me that! Yes, I've got it and no, she doesn't own a thing!

Yes I do, this picture of a polar bear is mine. Ya want it? I knwo ya do!

Tala: What would I want with a polar bear picture?

Kai told me there are your fave animals!

Tala: Damn that Kai! He is not my friend anymore! I don't even know the guy! How did he know it was my fave animal? Some friend he is...

While Tala continues rambling, I will say R&R! And Happy Mother's Day!

TSA


	3. A Date To Remember

**A/n: Next chappie of Flash Aid! Hoorah! Anyway, on with it!**

_**A Date to Remember**_

Himinco had to leave halfway through their "lunch-date", much to Hiro's disappointment, who also left soon after Himinco.

"If she was at Uni, then why did I see her dancing?" Hiro thought, confused. He walked into the BBA building and saw that young woman again. Miss Kaoru.

"Good afternoon," Hiro said politely as he siddled past her desk.

"Good afternoon to you too, Mr. Kinomiya" Miss Kaoru chirped.

"Gee, she's happy," Hiro thought as he walked into Mr. Dickenson's office.

The old man was looking a papers, astounded.

"Oh, Hiro, come in," the old man looked up and saw the young man standing there. "I was just arranging for my grandchildren to come over! Two of them are about your age!" Mr. Dickenson said happily.

Hiro nearly fell over. "I didn't know you had grandkids, sir."

"Oh yes I do! And besides that I was arranging with Himeno, a dance teacher and Hikari and Miss Kaoru to help out with the concert thing."

Hiro nodded.

"Anyway, my boy, why did you come?"

"Just to say hi and ask if there is anything I could help out with," Hiro lied.

Mr. Dickenson smiled brightly. "You can help Miss Kaoru today, she's just started her work experience, after all!"

And with that, Hiro was pushed out the office, and Miss Kaoru was nowhere to be seen…

Himinco laid down on her bed, it was eight o'clock at night. She had flung work, cancelled her classes, scratched her singing lessons and missed her Uni classes… She was too tired from all this pretending… And the hiding. That was hard too…

When would BioVolt just leave her be?

**A/n: I know that was short, but I'm running on empty for this story. Any ideas are much appreciated, thank you!**

**TSA**


End file.
